


Truth or Dare, You Leave Me in Despair

by Dudaaa



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudaaa/pseuds/Dudaaa
Summary: It was in that moment that she realized this would have come anyway, her life was filled with Hyunjin, her thoughts were based on her even when she didn’t realize, it was inevitable Jeon Heejin was dreadfully in love with her best friend, Kim Hyunjin and the scariest thing is that nothing had changed when all had.In the end they were still themselves, and their friends still accepted them, indeed blessed be Jeno and his good intentions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic be nice people.

Jeon Heejin’s first kiss was nothing special, to be honest it wasn’t even good and it tasted a little like soap.She could remember it very well, it was in Jeno’s house in the truth or dare challenge, she had been preparing herself all week long to possibly kiss someone, none of her friends had done it yet and she wanted to be the first.Heejin spent all of the afternoons watching every single Drew Barrymore movie and when she thought it wasn’t enough she went trough all of Sandra Bullock’s, of course she didn’t watch all of it, but all of the popular one’s, she even convinced Hyunjin’s mom to let her sleep there for night so they could watch Miss Congeniality.

And then the dreadful day arrived, they went to the party together and even matched outfits as the very best friends they were.Jeno welcomed they in and they joined the other girls, the birthday party continued on and when it was over, right after the cake only the exclusive and most popular people from the school could stay in, which of course included Heejin and Hyunjin,even though she didn’t talk to a lot of people and didn’t have a lot of friends, she was cool and she was Heejin’s best friend.  
Jeno’s birthday party was the place that everyone wanted to be invited to, but most people that were didn’t knew what happened next, there were only rumors about what happened in truth or dare, Heejin didn’t need rumors cause she was invited every time, since they were 3 Jeno and her were friends, not best friends like but the of course I will invite you to my birthday type of friends.

They gathered in a circle, something was different that night, everybody was a little tense, they were eight already and being eight comes with a lot of changes, when you are eight you are not a child anymore and to officially prove that you are not a child you HAVE to get a boyfriend/girlfriend, but of course you can’t just date anyone it has to be someone good looking or funny, in resume the cool people, or else you will be thoroughly mocked for the rest of your school life.And those few cool people were all gathered here, Heejin’s future boyfriend was here, she wished It could be Vernon he was older and had the most beautiful face she had ever seen.

But destiny had other plans, and when it landed on Yuta he was dared to kiss the prettiest girl in the circle, Heejin immediately blushed, her best friend was getting kissed before her, she hoped it was as special as all of the other girls have said it to be.But Yuta didn’t seem to think Hyunjin was the prettiest girl after all, he turned to Heejin and gave her a smile, she blushed even more and when Yuta the transfer boy from Japan leaned forward, she hesitated for a slight second before leaning in and kissing him, Yuta with his pretty lips and soft hair.

Jeon Heejin was eight and she had lost her first kiss wondering why Yuta didn’t kiss Hyunjin instead.

 

Eventually she had better kisses though none were quite good, she suspected that it was because of the boys she was kissing, none of them were experienced and they didn’t even know how to hold her waist properly like they do it in the movies, it was tragic really.But not everything was lost yet, there has been one boy from the entire school, the only boy that Heejin knew had experience, his name was Ten, that wasn’t his actual name but everybody called him that.Ten was from Thailand and he danced well and smelled very good.  
Older girls have been kissed by Ten and they all have said it to be great, so Heejin couldn’t wait for it.Once again it was in Jeno’s party, not his birthday party, a Halloween one and also the first time since the start of their friendship that Hyunjin and Heejin wouldn’t dress up together.They made a pact to surprise each other , so no matching outfits this time.Heejin spent the entire month searching for outifits that would impress Hyunjin and she was sure the other girl did the same, it was exciting yet frightening.

She only came to know that Ten would also be at Jeno’s Halloween party the day before, she didn’t freak out though, Jeon Heejin was the most popular girl from her year and if he didn’t want to kiss here then there were other people who did, so Hyunjin said to make her less nervous, it worked like always, somehow in all of their years of friendship Kim Hyunjin always knew what to say, and she thankful for that, Heejin could not have possibly asked for a better best friend.

Saturday came and her outfit was ready, it had arrived in the mail the day before and she could barely contain herself to put it on, everything was in perfect order that day, she and Hyunjin talked on the phone for an hour, which was way less than the usual.Eventually 7pm comes and she can’t wait to get there and see Hyunjin’s outfit and maybe kiss Ten, Jeno already said he’s going to find a way to hook them up together.Her dad is driving today, her mom is very busy at the hospital and now her dad is just enjoying life as a retired man, he was a mine engineer and since he started his job very soon and reached the retirement range he now takes care of the house and drives Heejin to places.Some dad’s would be ashamed but her’s is just learning how to make Chinese spring rolls, Hyunjin’s favorite dish.

It doesn’t take long to get through Jeno’s house, it’s not a big distance.Heejin get’s inside and look’s around the place searching for an specific person, instead she finds Ten with a cool leather jacket surrounded by 15 year old girls, they are looking at him as if he was a prey, it’s honestly a little bit disturbing he is only 13 after all and if she was surrounded by 15 year old boy everyone would find it weird.

It comes to a point where Ten looks so uncomfortable that Heejin just has to step it in, she goes there and grabs his hand quietly while receiving weird looks from the other girls.She holds Ten’s hand until they arrive in the kitchen, since she’s a constant visitor in Jeno’s house she knows that his mom keeps the soda in a low spot so they can grab it whenever they want, which is very considerate of her, her parents put the soda in the highest shelf possibily.

In the middle of filling the second cup she realizes that she probably should have asked if Ten likes soda, but he seems too distracted to mind, he is constantly looking at the kitchen door as if those girls were going to arrive and take him away any second.

-I have Jeno’s mom’s phone.- she says after a while in silence.- I can call her and ask her to sort this situation.

Since Jeno’s parents are out tonight, they hired a babysitter that is doing anything but babysitting.

-It’s okay.-Ten says and he sounds so shy that Heejin just wants to hug him.- No one would care anyway.

-Just because no one would care it doesn’t mean that it isn’t wrong.- she offered the soda.

He blushed and barely nodded, but that’s all it took for Heejin to grab her cellphone.

Jeno’s mom got here in no time, she had never looked more furious and she immediately but very politely kicked the girls away from her house, her face was so red and when she looked at Ten she just hugged him.Jeno promised to never invite anyone older than them again and invited Ten to watch movies with them after the everyone else was gone.Hyunjin got there 30 minutes after, she was late because her mom insisted that she took photos with her cousin, Jeonghan.

To Heejin it didn’t sound like a good excuse to be late, but as soon as she Hyunjin she lost any track of thought, her best friend was beautiful, wearing a yellow coat and with a black cat plushie.It was obvious she was Coraline and she was the most beautiful Coraline ever, so beautiful that Heejin felt as if she could look at her forever and she would still not get bored, her Harry Potter costume seemed dull in comparation but when Hyunjin looked at her with her big eyes, she felt as the most beautiful person in the universe.

And as soon as she heard of what happened she looked at her again with the same expression, as if she could see her soul.The Halloween party was ruined, but the horror movie marathon was not , it was the same people as 5 years ago, Heejin, Hyunjin, Jeno, Jungeun, Yeri, Vernon,Yuta but with the addition of Ten.They spent the night watching movies together but no matter how scary Heejin couldn’t stop wanting for Hyunjin to look at her like that again.

 

The years passed by and Jeon Heejin never knew what it felt like to kiss Ten, now he was her friend and just the thought of it seemed absolutely digusting, he wasn’t her friend like Hyunjin was, he didn’t make her feel those types of things, but he still made her happy.The once shy boy from Thailand had come out of his cocoon and turned into a beautiful butterfly, he also had made other friends.

One of those friends was Tayeong, at the moment he had red hair and the prettiest nose from all the boys from the school, ironically he was friends with Yuta and publicly interested in Heejin, as in he told Jeno to set up a truth or dare and dare him to kiss her or her to kiss him, and of couse Jeno told her that to grant her permission to do it.Heejin allowed it of course, because Taeyong was cute and also he seemed material boyfriend enough, they took cooking classes together and his lasagna was amazing.

Once again Jeno’s house, this time Yeri’s mom drove them both, Yeri was practically her neighbor and they played together since they were 2, this time it would only be the usual group no outsiders, of course Vernon tried to convince Ten’s sister Lisa to join in, his drooling was ridiculous but also very relatable, Lisa was pretty and by pretty she meant very pretty like Hyunjin’s type of pretty, of course not in the same way but pretty enough to make people drool over her.It’s not like he would have any chance, she was over 20 and Vernon was 16.Vernon was a good friend, but Heejin couldn’t believe she had once found him attractive, but again she was 8 so it’s excusable.

After about 15 minutes they were all there, the original squad and Taeyong it would be a very embarrassing situation, Hyunjin didn’t seem to like him, Yeri was indifferent to his presence and Ten was shy among strangers, even Yuta was weirdly shy, it would be embarrassing if it wasn’t for Jungeun and Vernon that took and immediate liking for him, it was honestly a little weird that they opened up to strangers so quickly and also slightly concerning.But they made this whole situation normal and she was thankful for that.  
Their truth or dare this evening was a more contained cause it normally included weird dares like licking stuff, Vernon had a weird obsession with licking and it didn’t help that Yeri encouraged him, so today it was more casual dares and a slightly boring to be honest.It eventually came to Taeyong’s turn and Jeno was smiling so much, a Joker type of smile, he looked like one of those villains that were about to put their plan into action, Heejin would be worried if she didn’t knew exactly what that plan was.  
Lound and clear he said with a very big stupid grin in his face.

-Taeyong, I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room.

Everyone stopped and looked at Jeno in a weird way, Heejin would look at him in a weird way too if she didn’t know what was happening, bless Jeno and his good intentions.Taeyong hesitated all of sudden he looked at Heejin in an apologetic way, blushed and walked up to Yuta where he gave him a full kiss on the lips.  
It was a shock, but also a relief that he didn’t kiss Hyunjin, she just had a bad feeling when people wanted to make out with her best friend.Yeri was giving her big smile while taking a picture of Jeno’s surprise expression, in all of their he had never opened his mouth as big as he did today, his chin could break any second now.

After the initial shock, Taeyong and Yuta went on a full make out session right in front of them , Ten was blushing so much he was very similar to a tomato, it continued to be this awkward until they eventually ran out of breath, Yuta had such a big smile and Taeyong looked a shy but proud smile on his face.

-So.-started Yuta.-I guess there is something I should tell you guys.

They spent that night listening to Yuta and his come out, Taeyong already knew he was gay, he said he had found out by having out of proportion feelings for his best friend.Heejin didn’t know what to say when Yuta asked how things were going to be from now on, his friends accepted him but the rest of the school might not.Heejin really didn’t know what so say, since she was starting to have her own doubts.

 

Since Taeyong had kissed Yuta, things had changed a little, of course Heejin still loved Yuta, he was still her friend no mater what, but one of her friends coming out opened a whole new door for Heejin, one that she wasn’t ready to face at all, she wasn’t homophobic or anything is just that she couldn’t possibily be gay, if she was that would mean that she… had out of proportion feelings for Hyunjin and that would absolutely not happen, she would never do anything to harm their friendship.

So Jeon Heejin was motivated to be as straight as possible, it didn’t matter that girls were so damn beautiful or that they smelled too good,NO, boys could smell as good as girls too like Taeyong, he had a great perfume, and he didin’t smelled good cause he was gay, there were heterosexual guys, such as Vernon that smelled great too.

It now has been one year since Taeyong and Yuta’s kiss, they were dating now which sort of made her a little jealous, they were so cute and so affectionate, the people in the school didn’t take it well at first, but after Vernon shoved some people in their lockroom’s no one ever dared to try to touch them again, Yeri also played a fundamental part by giving her worst get out of here look, and it worked, in those moments Heejin was glad that Yeri was her friend and not her enemy.

Jeno felt satisfied enough with his accidental matchmaking to make a website to help people get their loved one’s, it’s called Jeno The King Of Hearts, it even has a picture of him in a very Alice Queen of Hearts style, he drew a little heart next to his left eye, he looks dashing and the website is going wonderful.Everything is just wonderful, Heejin is being successful in her mission of being straight, it completed one year last month, she is not sure that it’s something she should celebrate.  
One day Hyunjin is just simply too close to Jeno, they now talk in whispers and she is always sitting next to him, Heejin knows that Hyunjin couldn’t be possibly interested in Jeno, but she has to want something to exchange the best place in the class, next to Heejin by the window, just to sit in the middle next to Jeno.She tried to ask him, but he just told her off saying something like ‘’matchmaking duties’’ he is taking that way too far.

And it’s another Saturday that they have been reunited at Jeno’s house, it has been a while since they have done that, it makes her miss those good old times without college entrance exams and having to worry about being far away from your friends.They are all sitting in a circle, the same circle as always, Heejin, Ten, Taeyong, Yuta, Jungeun, Yeri and Jeno.

There is something quite different about this night, Jeno is looking at her like he knows something that she doesn’t, and it honestly annoys her, she is stil hung up on that ‘’matchimaking duties’’ did Hyunjin want a boyfriend, and why would she ? It made Heejin’s stomach twist and her had hurt just thinking about her best friend dating someone that wasn’t her, but since they were never going to happen, she should find someone that makes her happy, Heejin knew that, she did, but why couldn’t she bring herself to be less selfish ?

They did truth or dare once again, and she was so distracted that she didn’t even found funny Yuta choking with his water when Yeri asked about his sex life with Taeyong.The bottle somehow landed on Hyunjin and she could feel the tension in the air, everybody was anticipating something, but what was it ?

Jeno was giving his big psycho smile once again, Heejin was barely paying attention until he said.

-I dare you to kiss the prettiest person here.

The room got silent and she could feel her face getting hotter, she was so angry, how could he challenge Hyunjin to do something like that ? Of course she would have to accept that her best friend might have to kiss other people but really ? One of their friends.Heejin felt like she could die right now, she would prefer to die.Hyunjin simply smiled calmly, like the angel she is.She turned her body and walked up until she was next to Heejin, everything was happening in a slow painful motion.

It didn’t seem real, it didn’t seem like Hyunjin would actually do it, until Heejin felt a pair of soft lips on her own, and the world just stopped, everything else just became nothing and the only thing she could think of was Hyunjin.They kissed until they ran out of air, and it still didn’t seem enough, it was in that moment that she realized this moment would have come anyway, her life was filled with Hyunjin, her thoughts were based on her even when she didn’t realize, it was inevitable Jeon Heejin was dreadfully in love with her best friend, Kim Hyunjin and the scariest thing is that nothing had changed when all had.In the end they were still themselves, and their friends still accepted them, blessed be Jeno and his good intentions.


	2. An Unplanned Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to continue this, but a very nice reader has opened my eyes and very fairly admitted that this needed a continuation.

It took a while for Hyunjin to gather the courage to kiss her one and only best friend since they were children, it certanly would change their entire relationship and possibily the group’s dynamic, it did changed a little since Taeyong and Yuta started dating, mostly because now Taeyong has been officially added to the group, it was awkward in the beginning, Hyunjin didn’t like changes, but it came to a point where it felt right to have him with them, she never really did got used to seeing him kiss her friend, but that’s just because their public displays of affection got a little handy sometimes.

Nothing had changed at all, except for the college entrance exams, it was all the same.In a boring way, things were so normal that she kinda wished they could change a little, Hyunjin felt as if the whole world was closing around her, she was lying constantly not only to herself but to the people around her, she has been loving Heejin since she knew what love was and it killed her not to be able to show it properly, it was so hypocritical to tell other people to chase their dreams and confess their love but not doing It herself.  
When it came to other people she was all in, telling them to go for it, to accept who they were without questioning, and she did honestly believe that, but she also loved Heejin with all her heart and she couldn’t possibly live without her, she would keep it to herself for as long as it took.At least she planned on doing that and when it seemed like no one could notice her internal struggles one person did.

Lee Jeno, the class clown, the King Of Hearts, he went by many names and had many functions, when desperate times come he is the one that keeps all of them together, their glue, they wouldn’t be the same without him.He was the one that noticed, people often thought that he was a mere entertainment, Hyunjin thought it to be unfair, judging someone just because they had a good sense of humor.In a rainy afternoon Jeno simply showed up at her house, didn’t even call first.

She opened the door and he was there, with his backpack on top of his head to cover his hair from the rain, a hair that he took great pride in it, he was there that afternoon and he was there for her all through the way.He, as usual, went for a direct approach and just told her that he saw the way he looked at Heejin, that didn’t work of course and she told him to leave the house.Hyunjin expected for things to be awkward in the next day, but with Jeno they never were, he just smiled with all his teeth and pointed to a place next to him.

It felt weird to sit next to him and not Heejin, somehow that changed things, and when she saw her sitting by the window with Nancy sitting next to her and chatting happily, she regretted immediately and didn’t talk to Jeno for the rest of the day.Eventually she came to understand that it wasn’t his fault that Nancy was a best friend stealer, and went back to talk to him.They talked about all sorts of things, it was nice, it was.

But Hyunjin couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something wrong about sitting next to he, like she would always belong to a chair next to Heejin.

 

The days went by fast and ir got harder and harder each time to ignore her feelings, they were everywhere inside her mind, every thought was consumed with Heejin, it was hell.She just wished everything could go back to normal, when their friendship was more than enough to keep her happy, it still is, but in a way she is lying to her best friend, keeping a huge secret from her, she knew that if there was any chance that Heejin might like her back, she would definitely know for sure.

Jeon Heejin was anything but subtle, it was one of the reasons Hyunjin loved her.When they first met her honesty was annoying, since she refused to play with Mister Breaddington, cause she didn’t believe there could possibly exist a cat made of bread who spoke german.But like destiny it seemed like they were meant to be together…as friends and nothing else, in the start they didn’t immediately hit it off, in fact she was friends with Nancy and Eunwoo, while Heejin was friends with the other Eunwoo(the female one) and a girl that insisted that people called her Rena.

Admittedly Heejin’s friends were nicer, but it took sometime for her to recognize that, to be honest one specific occasion, when it was raining and her parents forgot that she has the permission to leave early during P.E, it was raining a lot and she only wore the school’s uniform, a blouse and a skirt, Heejin helped her during that day, she landed her a yellow coat that looked exactly like Coraline, she never gave that coat back, Heejin didn’t really said anything, she didn’t know if it was because she had a really short memory or she just didn’t mind having her coat stolen.

After that day she spent break with them, and then they met Jeno after Rena moved to another school, Eunwoo cried a lot and finally convinced her parents to move her too.From time to time they still talked, it’s nice remembering times when things weren’t so complicated, when they weren’t complicated at all.Nancy and Cha Eunwoo continued being friends without her, the whole school thought they were dating, but her gaydar pointed Eunwoo to another direction, he should be at least bi, so it could be fair to everyone.

 

-You know, you could at least be a little more perceptive.-Jeno said suddenly while sitting next to her at lunch.-She is not even trying to be sutble.

Hyunjin didn’t know what that meant, until she saw Heejin staring at her, particularly at her lips, she had tried a different shade of lipstick today, Strawberry Red, the color was very similar to the shade of her face at the moment, she hoped it wasn’t noticeable, but Jeno noticed and so did Yeri, but Yeri just thought she was being weird.

And then little by little she was noticing these types of things, Heejin liked her lips, and she seemed to smile subconsciously whenever Hyunjin did, her face got completely red when she held her hand and there were just some things that just seemed were way too thoughtful, like whenever she had math Olympics, which happened once a year, Heejin would bring her a basket full of breads that she knew Hyunjin could never resist, her excuse was that when she was stressed she often forgot to eat.It was an absurdity of very noticeable things.

 

How could she have not noticed before, it was so obvious and like it was pointed out before, Heejin didn’t seem to be trying for subtlety.

-But what could she be possibly waiting for ? –she asked to a very focused Jeno searching through her wardrobe.

-Well, maybe she just had the same thought as you.-said him with a dress in his hand-Do you have this but in a lighter color ?

-I really don’t understand, we never hid things from each other.-she sighed.-I thought love was supposed to be easy.

-Well, love can be harder than college entrance exams.-his face lighted up immediately.-Oh, maybe you could tell her that ? Put in a song, I’ve seen your voice and it’s not bad.

-I don’t think anyone would ever confess their love to someone like that much less put into a song.

-I think I know why you two are perfect for each other.-he said with a weird look.-Panicked gay Heejin and Judgmental Resting Bitch Face Hyunjin.

And that’s how Jeno ended up being attacked by a huge yellow pillow.

 

He came up with a plan, it would all go down in Saturday at Jeno’s house, it might just have a small problem with the execution.

-I AM NOT KISSING ANYONE IN FRONT OF OUR FRIENDS.

-You know this is what couples do, right ?- said him putting the soda in the freezer, none of their friends drank alcohol yet.

Hyunjin was flustered, she didn’t even think she would be brave enough to confess imagine having the courage to kiss her crush in front of all of their friends, Hyunjin can’t relate  
.  
-If you don’t want to kiss Heejin, I am sure that there are others who do.-said him in a nonchalant way.

-Like Nancy.-Nancy shouldn’t be so goddamn pretty, it was annoying.

-I don’t think you should worry about Nancy, she seems very heterosexual.

-So what’s that supposed to mean ? Does she really want to be just Heejin’s best friend ?.-asked Hyunjin in a outrageous manner.-That’s not happening, I AM her best friend.

-Hopefully not for too long.- he said.

-You know girlfriends can still be best friends.-she said in a matter of fact tone.

-If you are saying.-he tried to subtly roll his eyes, but Hyunjin could still see it.-But anyways, is not like Heejin wouldn’t want you kiss her, she seems to really like your lips.

She tried to make a scowl face, but the prospect of Heejin returning her feelings made her feel giggly. 

-Okay, I agree.- she said trying not to smile.-But I am not wearing a dress.

 

The day passed in a blur, and she got more and more anxious every minute, she even convinced her mother to sleep at Jeno’s house, she had a vague impression that her mom knew exactly what was going on and supported fully, she basically had a 2jin shipper band in her forehead, she actually referred to them as 2jin.Her mom and Jeno would hit it off immediately, hopefully he would never hear the term ‘’2jin’’.

Jeno was making sure everything was prepared in a methodic way, it was a little weird, he looked even a little nervous, it was a sight she had never once seen before.She was lucky for having such great friends, she had to thank him, but of course only if it worked.Yeri arrived early as usual, with her there things were less weird and she could stop thinking about what would happen soon.Jungeun arrived after it, she brought cookies, according to her it was homemade, meaning that Haseul, her college neighbor made it and sent it to then, it was so thoughtful, Hyunjin didn’t think that if she ever went to college she would have time to cook for other people, especially put the effort of making a healthy cookie with bananas and hazelnut because Vernon was in a diet.

Yuta and Taeyong arrived together as always, with their hands tightly held together, Yuta had been different since Taeyong, he seemed happier, when they were still kids he used to tell them absolutely anything, but in the last few years he closed himself a bit, until Taeyong showed up and then they started to hang out and the kissed happened, everyone thought he was interested in Heejin but he actually went in for her recipes, he even went as far as taking a hidden look at her book, eventually he gathered the courage to ask her for some help and now they cooked together every Tuesday, it was very satisfying since Hyunjin and Yuta were their guinea pigs.

It was almost 7pm and there was only one person missing, everyone was here, but the one person that mattered the most wasn’t.She was shaking and way too nervous to continue keeping her poker face, Hyunjin had faked for so long that she might consider being an actress.Yeri tried to calm her down and Jungeun made some stupid jokes to make her laugh, they didn’t know what was happening and yet they were still there for her, that’s how real friends behaved and she was lucky to have them.

Exactly 7:13 Jeon Heejin arrived, as always she looked beautiful even with a simple white shirt and a jeans.She had her hair down for today, Hyunjin imagined what it would be like to caress it while they were kissing, it was a pleasant thought and she decided to keep that image instead of the rejection and the face slapping one.They sat in the same circle as usual, and played stupid and idle dares, they normally played with dices and everyone had a number, Hyunjin was 6, they continued to play until Jeno got hers, Jeno was very good at manipulating the dices, it was an incredible skill to have.

She felt so nervous like her heart was trying to free itself from her rib cage, she could tell that the other girl wasn’t paying attention, her mind had been busy all week, she didn’t know if she could do it, maybe it would be best just to kiss her cheek, she sighed and she was going for the cheek, until Heejin looked at her with her beautiful eyes, full of love and warmth and a little uncertainty, just like when they were children and she was afraid that Hyunjin wouldn’t like her food, of course that was ridiculous there was nothing that Jeon Heejin could ever do that Kim Hyunjin wouldn’t love it.

So she went for it, the lips not the cheek, and surprisingly it wasn’t butterflies the best thing to describe, more like birds, trying to get out of a cage, a very small cage that was her stomach, as soon as she felt her soft lips she was doomed to be addicted forever, like a canvas in complete white she wanted to be filled with colors, consumed with Heejin.  
-Okay that’s it for now guys, let’s keep it PG 13.- said Yeri in a tone that wasn’t up for discussion.

-When Taeyong and Yuta kissed no one said anything.-said an indignant Heejin. 

-Yeah well, we didn’t kiss for 15 minutes.- said Tayeong.

And then they proceeded to have an argument, Hyunjin and Yuta shared the exact same look, this are the people that they have chosen to spent the rest of their lives with, but they loved them anyway.

 

1 Year Later

She was so late, her teacher was going to kill her, but really it wasn’t her fault at all, since GoWon has been busy feeding duties were on her and Olivia insisted on just more 15 minutes of Call of Duty.If this is what it felt like to have children, she would try her best to get this idea out of Heejin’s head, maybe give her a another reptile, or make a comparation about birds being like children, even after all these years she still had a ridiculous fear of birds.It became worse when Haseul joined her.

Yuta and her were in the same course, honestly Yuta and Taeyong had been lucky enough to find a college that had both of their courses and it was a good one, many couples didn’t had that luck, such as herself and Heejin, Ten and Jungeun both got accepted at NYU, so they mostly talked through skype every week, it was amazing how they manage to keep their friendship intact for all of these years.Yeri was doing administration, Taeyong culinary, Vernon and Hyunjin were both doing theater.

Jeno went to med school to become a psychiatrist, Heejin went to the same college as he did, but she wanted to become a lawyer and possibly a judge, they went to a different college that was just 2 hours from here and they always joined their skype section as it was a very important ritual, even far away Jeno was still the glue, dating definitely wasn’t easy especially when your girlfriend was 2 hours away from you and you couldn’t just drive there because you would miss very important subjects.

But still when they had fights, he was there for them, he and Haseul that has taken her role as the mother of the group, Jungeun was so right when she called her an angel, everything was fine really, they didn’t fight a lot just when they were stressed and too busy and missing each other way too much.And they visited each other quite often, sometimes Hyunjin would wake up with her girlfriend bringing her a basket of her favorite breads or sometimes she and Vernon would take roadtrips and visit Heejin’s messy dormitory.

They were still the same after all even if everything around them had changed, and of course Hyunjin didn’t plan on having kids but maybe a dog, or another reptile like Ornacia, after being intensely obsessed with Rupaul’s Drag Race, Yeri insisted in that name for their turtle, which they had shared custody.Everything was fine and the world was full of color, but from time to time she needed just one more color, one specific person that could fill her heart like no other, and Hyunjin had a feeling that this would never change.

By the way whoever said that love was harder than college entrance exams was completely wrong according to Jungeun.


End file.
